twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorenzo Cartwright
Not long after the shift, his mother died in a riot that thrashed the streets of New York. His father blamed meta-humans, and started down a path of blind rage at those 'different' from the rest. This eventually led his father to join the HLNA. Lorenzo, on the other hand, disagreed with his father. Not all metas were like the ones that killed his mother, so there was no reason the entire race should share the blame. Since his mother's death, Lorenzo and his father have barely spoken, something he considers to be a good thing. Abilities Lorenzo has no powers, unless failing to live up to your father's expectations counts as one, cause if so, he'd be Superman. Skills included an encyclopedic knowledge of all things related to comic books, dungeons & dragons, star trek, monty python, and anything else that is useless on a job resume. He is also a semi-skilled artist and writer. Biological Profile Appearance Lorenzo is 5'10", 145 lbs. Brown Hair, Brown Eyes. His race is plain old white, while of Italian descent on his father's side, that heritage is lost in the mix of his mother's varied lineage. His body type is scrawny, his hair is often disheveled, and likely as not he'll be found in blue jeans and a t-shirt, possibly sporting a comic character logo. Personal Belongings He can't leave home without his inhaler, and he shouldn't leave home without his wallet, though that doesn't mean he ever remembers it. Commonly he'll had a comic book in hand, usualy something from the golden age. Behind the counter at his shop is a handgun that he's never fired, and he'd probably chicken out during a robbery and never think to go for the gun. Personality Lorenzo's main goal in life is not to be the innocent bystander who gets killed in the crazy superhero battles and supernatural occurrences that are now commonplace in NYC. Otherwise he just tries to keep his shop from going out of business, which is easier nowadays since the shift has brought about a renewed interest in vintage comics. Though rather than reading them for fun, some people now consider it 'research' for how to use their powers and be a superhero/villain. He charges double when he sees a potential chump walk in the door looking like he's trying to be a figure out of a comic. Outside of his shop, Lorenzo is a sweet but gullible guy. He's socially adept (at least, in the types of social circles he frequents), but romantically awkward, finding it tough to even look a beautiful woman in the eye. He's intelligent (enough), handsome (enough), and generally able to keep himself out of trouble. Though he does tend to blend into the background when more imposing figures are around. Likes Comic Books, D&D, Porn, Star Trek, Porn, Monty Python, Japanese Anime, Porn, and Japanese Anime Porn. Dislikes Beer, Math, Being Called by His Middle Name, Vegetables, Dogs, and His Father. Strengths Geek Knowledge, Business Sense, Arguing (or nitpicking/rules lawyering), Plays Well With Others. Weaknesses Cowardice, Physically Weak, Clumsy, No Mechanical or Academic Skills. Spiritual Convictions Believes that religions should just leave him alone, and he'll do the same for them. History Lorenzo's father is half Italian, and his mother descends from a mix of races dating back to colonial times. His mother was a kind and doting woman, though his father fell heavily into the 'macho' side of his Italian blood. Lorenzo was named after his great-grandfather, and the name carried with it high expectations that he never lived up to. His great-grandfather was full-blooded Italian, a real man's man, and may, or may not have been in the mob (Lorenzo could never quite figure out whether his family was joking around about that part). Much to his father's disappointment, Lorenzo never showed any signs of being the man his great-grandfather was, always a momma's boy. His mother raised him lovingly and taught him to be a gentleman and act respectfully (which is, as his father puts it, 'acting like a pussy'). Lorenzo's mother ran a small bakery in New York. His father did 'man's work': construction. Another disappointment in his father's eyes is that Lorenzo never showed the least aptitude or interest in building, and barely knows how to even swing a hammer. He was always more interested in books, movies, and video games. Lorenzo was unremarkable in school, and, in fact, unremarkable in all other ways. He finished high school with average grades and completed two years of college, getting an Associate of Arts Degree (or, as his father puts it 'that useless piece of paper you never do anything with!'). But without a declared major, or any idea what he wanted to "do with his life", the rest of his studies fumbled about, switching from one subject to another each semester. He completed a couple more years of school, but never gained enough credits in a single subject to earn a full degree. Then the Shift happened, and college didn't seem to important anymore. Lorenzo spent the first few weeks after the shift trying to find out if he was one of the 'lucky' ones who got powers. But after he sprained his wrist trying to see if he could bend iron bars, broke his ankle trying to learn how to fly by jumping off the roof, and nearly drowning in a last-ditch desperate attempt to see if he could breath underwater, he was forced to accept that he was doomed to be one of the 'normals'. Just like he'd always been. Not long after the shift, his mother died in a riot that thrashed the streets of New York. His father blamed meta-humans, and started down a path of blind rage at those 'different' from the rest. This eventually led his father to join the HLNA. Lorenzo, on the other hand, disagreed with his father. Not all metas were like the ones that killed his mother, so there was no reason the entire race should share the blame. Since his mother's death, Lorenzo and his father have barely spoken, something he considers to be a good thing. Lorenzo inherited his mother's bakery, but since he couldn't bake, he decided to convert the property into a comic shop. Early on he managed to snare some bulk rate discounts on comics, as many distributors figured the industry was dead. After all, when people have REAL powers, who wants to read stories about fake superheroes in tights? But Lorenzo found a new niche for the comics industy: 'research'. Nowadays he sells mostly to teenagers who are hoping to discover an as-yet untapped power, or to those who have an ability already, but don't fully know how to use it. Many of the 'wanna-be' hero types are easily convinced that most comic stories are based on real-life pre-shift metahumans and people with abilities, and Lorenzo does a smart job enforcing this belief. This allows him to make a great deal of money selling old comics to people who want to 'learn' more about how their abilities might work. Many younger customers never quite realize that there's a huge difference between the fake abilities in those comics, and the real ones that exist in the world today. Time Line August 26th, 2013 - Come on, You'll have fun! Lorenzo gets dragged down to a strip club on Amateur night, and ends up getting a lap dance from a serial killer. (continued: Now The Fun Begins) February 14, 2104 - Lorenzo's Comic Shop , Dinner and a Movie Lorenzo meets a very cute customer while running a normal day at his shop. It leads to a romantic evening. February 15th, 2014 - New Edition Lorenzo meets some unusual customers. Friday, February 25th, 2014 - The Pop In London stops by for a surprise visit. March 12, 2014 - Disney World Lorenzo and London take a vacation together. April 23rd, 2014 - Knee Deep In It Lorenzo visits NYU, considering re-enrolling. He's been stuck in a rut, and ends up stuck in the mud. May 3rd, 2014 - Double Date Lorenzo and London go on a double date with Adeline and Rain. May 21st, 2014 - Adventures in Parental Interventions Lorenzo finally meets London's parents. May 22nd, 2014 - Apartment Hunting Lorenzo and London plan on moving in together, and are seeking the perfect place. May 31st, 2014 - Another Day At The Shop After getting settled into their new apartment, Lorenzo brings London down to his shop for the day. June 7th, 2014 - Family Reunion Lorenzo goes to London's Family Reunion to meet the rest of her relatives. July 10th, 2014 - An Ondine and a Dragon walk into a store... Lorenzo meets a rather unusual crowd in a day out shopping. September 10th, 2014 - Superman, Save Me From The Rain Lorenzo meets Eda Lains when she seeks shelter in his shop from the rain. October 16th, 2014 - Under the Starlight (AC) Lorenzo proposes to London, and then they celebrate. October 18th, 2014 - Truth Be Told London reveals some pretty big news to Lorenzo. November 4th, 2014 - Rules of Engagement Lorenzo and London tell her parents about their engagement. November 17th, 2014 - Sleeping In? Lorenzo goes in to work, leaving London home to sleep in. She ends up with the surprise of her life... November 30th, 2014 - Family Fun Day Lorenzo, London, and Lily go out for a day of family time. Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Factionless